


Let it Snow... (I'm Kidding.)

by roxashasboxers



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Snow and Ice, Thank God I live in Texas, that summary makes this sound dirty or interesting but it's not either of those things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are other reasons James wants to go to Hollywood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow... (I'm Kidding.)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the line in BTJobs about Logan and James shoveling snow together.

  
"Why the hell is it so cold out here?" James asks with a grunt as he tosses a shovel-full of snow over his shoulder.  
  
Logan stops mid-scoop, staring across the sidewalk at the taller boy, "Because it's December in Minnesota. Kind of been that way for awhile now."  
  
James rolls his eyes, flinging a handful of snow at his smirking friend. Logan ducks out of the way with a laugh.  
  
"Whatever, dude. I can't freaking wait until I get famous and I can get away from all this cold and ice and-" James pauses to heave aside another shovel of snow, "And snow! I hate snow. I swear, when I get to LA, I will not ever be leaving again. _Ever._ "  
  
Logan quirks a brow and teasingly asks, "So that's why you want to go to Hollywood? Because it's warm."  
  
James shrugs, "I'd be lying if I said that wasn't a small factor."  
  
"Hmm..." Logan muses, leaning on his shovel in thought, "What are the others?"  
  
James looks up in disbelief, "Dude. Fame. Fortune. _Fashion models_. What's not to love?"  
  
"Well for one thing, you can't play hockey just anywhere and I get the feeling that rinks aren't very common in California."  
  
James shakes his head, "Dude. I've seen the stuff Hollywood can do. If they can recreate an ice age, then they sure as hell can make a freaking rink."  
  
Logan opens his mouth to respond, but thinks better of it, "You're right, James. What was I thinking?"  
  
  
  
 


End file.
